Cendrillon
by canadian-budew
Summary: Miku, a cold hearted killer is sent off to her next mission. And because of how she poorly executed her last mission she's being watched. Her mission, kill the local prince Kaitou. Miku/Kaitou. Rated T for blood.


**Cendrillon**

Her knife glinted in the moonlight. She thought for a second about putting it away as she tossed it up and down in a playful manner. The night was peaceful; one Miku would rather spend at home rather than watching a target go through their nightly routine.

She was in mid-toss when her headset buzzed. Catching the knife by the point she tucked it under her cloak before answering the headset. "The intended target knows far more than we thought." The voice, her boss in fact told her. "He needs to be eliminated tonight." Miku nodded, knowing very well she was being watched. Speaking would give her spot away as well as the element of surprise, both of which were vital tonight.

The headset went quiet and later when she would accomplish her mission she would dispose of it, in the next city over most likely. Taking a quick glance at her weapon of choice, her knife and making sure she had easy access and then looking at her intended entryway, the upstairs window (she preferred climbing to anything) which was clear of anything that would hinder her. With all that checked off she crept from the shadows. But before making any move towards the house she used the moonlight to tie her long and blue hair in a bun (or the closest thing to it with her hair's volume) and covered it all with her hood, the rest of it falling under her cloak.

Making sure she had enough room for take-off, she took a running start at the house and leaped from the roof. She sailed through the air for a few seconds before she hit the bricks on the side of the house full on. Having done this many times before she latched her fingers into the crevices of the wall before anything else.

She paused for a second making sure she had a steady grip on the wall and checking for any bodily damage. With not even a scratch she shimmied her way over to the window. Thankfully it was a new and more modern house as she eased up the window with only one hand. After making sure it was locked in place she hoisted herself up and into the silent house.

She could hear the faint sounds of a bed creaking and since she knew beforehand that her target lived alone she steered herself towards the room it was coming from. Sure enough, it was her target's bedroom and they were sound asleep. Miku flinched when the door opened with a creak but no other movements besides the usual tossing and turning coming from the bed.

Smiling to herself she walked over to her target knowing there was no way in which she couldn't fail. Before she removed her knife from its safe place she took a quizzical look at her target. They matched all the features of the intended victim which meant they wouldn't live to see another day.

She grabbed her knife from under her cloak, grateful that she had easy access to it as she would be punished for fumbling around for it. Holding it with both hands she raised it into the air, causing parts of her cloak to brush against her target's hand, which was draped off the side of the bed.

That one small motion was a mistake and later Miku would curse herself for such a careless move. Her target's eyes snapped open and stared at her for a second, their mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Pl-pl-please I'll do anything!" They managed to stutter out after a moment or two knowing very well that screaming wouldn't do them any good. "I-I-I can pay you if you want!"

Miku ignored the pleas as her target's fat was set. No amount could please her boss and save them. Nor would her taking the money and then killing them anyway be any better. She got a better grip on her knife she climbed on top of the victim, successfully pinning them beneath their blanket with her legs. It was a fool's mistake for their blanket to be used to Miku's advantage. Since her hands were not needed to subdue her target she plunged the knife into their chest going right through the ribs and into the heart.

Her newly dubbed victim's pleas immediately ceased when she removed the knife and blood spilled everywhere. The only things she could make out between the gurgles were useless and pitiful last minute pleas about what money they could have given. With the mention of money twice now, Miku's mind backtracked to a long time ago and far away, her childhood.

"I can't be giving you anymore extensions." The man in a long brown coat snarled at Miku's parents. Miku, who was watching from the shadows, shuddered at this tone. She hoped he would leave soon so she could ask her parents when they were going on their family walk.

"We can have it by next week!" Her mother cried in response. "Please we need another week!"

"You've used that excuse too many times." The man, Miku decided to call him the money collector scoffed. "How can be sure you'll have the money for me in the next seven days?"

Both her parents were silence at the accusation, knowing very well that their extension of a week would not help them in the slightest in clearing their debt. The money collector let out a dry chuckle. "Perhaps I'll take away your house as punishment?"

Miku gasped at the man's words from her hiding spot, he couldn't take away their house! She jumped in the process and managed to hit her head on top of the cupboard. Pain blossomed from the impact and her hands immediately leapt to lessen the pain in any way she could. She let out a small moan, perhaps her movement hadn't been the smartest move in such a small space.

Miku hadn't noticed the talking cease at the noise nor did she hear the approaching footsteps. But as soon as more light filtered in she knew she had been found. She had only left the door open a little to see but now it was wide open, making a much better image.

Well it would have been if the money collector wasn't crouching in front of her, effectively blocking her. "What do we have here?" He asked and grabbed the girl by her long, blue pigtails.

Miku let out a cry of pain, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she was dragged out of her hiding place by her hair. The money collector presented the crying girl to her parents. "Your daughter I presume?"

Her father was glaring at the money collector but was otherwise silent. Her mother on the other hand let out a cry of her own and immediately rushed to Miku's aid. Miku was immediately scooped up in her mother's embrace yanking her away from the man or so she thought. "I thought we told you to wait in the garden." Her mother quietly scolded, hugging Miku tightly. "Look what you've gotten yourself into now."

The money collector didn't like to be ignored as he yanked the fistful of hair he still held, earning another cry from the girl. "Mama make it stop!" Miku screeched her hands once again trying to soothe the pain. "Make him let go!"

To her surprise it was her father that leapt in. "Don't bring her into this. She has no place in this deal."

The money collector's mouth twitched for a second. "On the contrary because of me your daughter lives a peaceful and safe life. She has great potential."

Before her mother could react at the words he yanked Miku's hair once more and successfully snatched her from her mother's arms. Miku's voice was going hoarse as she screeched once more.

"Give me my baby girl back!" Her mother cried frantically as she tried desperately to get her daughter back. But even with Miku's father's help they could not budge the money collector's grip on the girl. Both of them stopped in their tracks

"You both know very well that you haven't even paid off half your debt to me." The money collector stated, not flinching in the slightest as the girl kicked at him. "Your daughter will do well as payment."

"That doesn't give you the right to take away our child!" Her mother retorted, eyeing the gun.

"Shoot me if you will but you will return our daughter." Her father added, making another move to grab Miku before the gun pointed back at him.

The money collector chuckled. "If I kill you both now which I very well could if you both move another inch but then your remaining debt will fall to your lovely daughter to repay. You wouldn't want your daughter slaving away to repay what you have given her."

Miku let out a whimper as the man released her hair; before she could make a run for it though she was grabbed once more by the man, this time by the waist. "And if either of you breathe a word to anyone about this I will hear of it and expect your daughter sent back to you…in pieces. I will also expose the scheme you paid me for, the assassination of a dear friend. I'm sure you'll live lovely lives after that."

Both her parents were silenced by the speech and only watched in despair as he daughter was carried out of their home, with her kicking and screaming. As soon as the man stepped into the carriage, Miku had been thrown in before him, he turned to the girl.

Miku refused to look at him. Of course the man wasn't pleased by that response. He yanked on her hair once more (it seemed this is how he would be getting her attention from now on) causing her to face him. "You will call me 'boss' and nothing else." He snarled at the girl, getting another whimper from her. "Any disobedience and your parents will be killed and I'll their corpses sent to you personally." The boss as Miku now called him paused for a second allowing his face to brighten slightly which seemed to scare the girl even more. "But of course if you impress me you may see your parents alive again."

Miku blinked bringing herself back to the present. She had collapsed on her knees and in the process soaked the bottoms of her cloak in blood, which had dripped to the floor beneath her. She would have to burn it later for sure. She sheathed her knife after carefully wiping any remaining blood off of it and ignored the bloody corpse on the bed. She instead focused on getting home undetected. The surrounding homes she noticed as she slide herself down and out the window, were still blanketed in darkness. She smiled; no one would find the victim for quite some time. As soon as she touched the ground her headset buzzed once more.

"This one took longer than usual. Care to explain why?" The boss asked.

"The job is done and that's all that matters." Miku replied coldly, closing the gate with a click as she left the property. "When is my next mission?"

"This weekend; a local prince is holding a ball." The boss responded. "He is your target?" Miku nodded. "You'll have a dress waiting for you at your house and a carriage will escort you to the castle."

The castle was far off in the mountains in a well isolated but private location. The ride there was quiet and uneventful but bumpy. She had expected it though as travelling in the mountains happened more than one would think. She was greeted by two elaborately dressed guards who opened the door and escorted her into the castle, treating her almost like a princess. She swallowed at the thought; it had been years since anyone had treated her anything like royalty.

Once inside they took her rather worn brown cloak and pointed her in the direction of the ballroom. She daintily tugged the corners of her gown as she had been taught so the bottoms of her dress would not brush against the floor. She had forgotten earlier but hoped to make up for it now.

But instead of taking the path the guards had intended for her to take she took a sharp left, leading into a smaller and dimly lit corridor. Her boss was already there, leaning against a wall watching her every move as she came into view.

"I trust the ride was suitable." He asked as soon as she was within hearing distance.

"Fit for a princess." She replied with a cold smile.

"The princess killing the prince." He chuckled. "This will be the first for a fairy tale."

"You must have a sick and twisted mind to think my life is a fairy tale." Miku responded with little emotion. She wanted to scream at him, telling him that it was all his fault she didn't have a normal life but she stayed silent. The safer choice she told herself.

He frowned at her accusations. "If my mind is as sick and twisted as you say then who's to say yours is any better?"

Miku stayed quiet, not wanting to anger him anymore than she already had. He pushed his mask back onto his face, hiding his eyes from view. "Be sure to be quick this time." That was the last thing he said before slipping into the shadows.

She waited until she was sure her boss was gone before she walked back into the main hall. She was noticed immediately by some passing guards and feigned innocence of being lost which was all too easy. They bought her story without to many questions and escorted her personally to the ballroom.

As soon as she entered said ballroom she immediately stopped in awe at the sweeping ball gowns that moved gracefully across the room. She felt small in this room, so unimportant but she didn't let that stop her from scouting out her target. She had only seen a drawing of him once or twice before but she was sure he wouldn't be hard to find, being the reason of the party after all.

After a few moments of letting her eyes wander around the room she finally spotted the prince, her target. Her heart seemed to flutter the minute she laid her eyes on him. She took a deep breath, effectively calming herself before looking for him again. She knelt down as if to fix her shoe, continuing to let her eyes wander, and grabbed the knife she had strapped to her legs earlier.

Miku eventually spotted his dance partner, a blond woman and found her target not too far. She was interrupted in her viewing when a passing waiter offered her a glass of champagne which she politely accepted. She nearly choked on said beverage when she caught the Prince peering at her with a curious glint in his eyes.

In a ballroom full of pairs she was the odd one out. She silently cursed herself for not noticing earlier. But she was going to take this curious glance and used it to her advantage and hopefully lead the foolish prince off into a quiet area. If not she was going to have to kill him among all the beautiful dancers.

Noticing his gaze still fixed on her she curtsied to him, signalling that she was available to dance with. He nodded and when his blond partner was turned he walked out to the middle of the floor. She dropped off her glass and did the same, meeting the prince in the middle.

He smiled when they finally met, taking a good long look at her. "Would you care to dance?" He asked, extending his hand.

She nodded and took his hand, tucking her knife in the waistband of her dress with the other. They swirled around like every other couple around them. She made sure to keep herself from looking at his face but every so often she slipped up and glanced at him through her eyelashes.

And every time she did she wanted to cry tears of despair. She had to kill this man but every part of her body told her to stop and let him live. She had never felt anything before for her victims and she didn't want to start now.

Miku nearly squeaked in surprise when the Prince's (why could she not think of him as a target?) hand wiped tears that she hadn't realised were dripping down her face. She flinched at the cool touch but otherwise tried her best to keep them from falling.

He withdrew his hand. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded blinking away the tears as best as she could. Only now did she notice that they had drifted off away from the others and into the corner of the ballroom. Miku knew this was the perfect opportunity to strike. She managed to free one of her hands and reached behind, retrieving her knife.

She let her tears fall freely this time as she brought the knife into the Prince's view, and watched his eyes widen in surprise. Said tears now blurred her vision as she forced her hand forward.

However her aim was completely off as she aimed for his heart but in reality for only nicked his side. Unconsciously she had jerked her arm in the nick of time, saving the other's life. He looked at her, taking notice of the tears that drenched her cheeks. He gave her a smile as if he was thanking her for the mercy.

"I should of known the Great Miku would fall at the sight of Kaitou." Her boss appeared out of nowhere (had he been there the entire time?) only a few feet behind the girl. "And fall she will."

He reached for the gun which had been hidden for the majority of the party in his cloak. He concluded her death would be that of the Prince's, through the heart. She had been a good assassin and he would miss having her in his arsenal. Alas she was useful while she lasted; her parents would be quite devastated to hear of their daughter's death and having no contact with her for years. Perhaps he would send her back in one peace, if he was in a good mood that is.

Miku heard the shot ring out but didn't move to get out of the way. She had failed in her mission. She choked back a gasp as it hit her square in the chest, closing her eyes for a moment. Screams were heard throughout the room as she fell forward into Kaitou's (it was a shame she only heard his name through her boss's lips) and felt tears drip onto her. Everything was going blurry around the edges and the pain was soon becoming too much to bear.

She managed to lift her head at Kaitou. "I-I'm glad I-I wa-wasn't the one to…kill you." She managed to stutter out, her voice just above a whisper before her world went black, leaving her limp body in Kaitou's arms.

**I don't normally write for the vocaloid fandom but this was a request from my good friend Erfya on tumblr (hematiterings) and partly as a really late christmas gift. This is based off the song 'Cendrillon'. I don't own vocaloid. **


End file.
